


Grantaire's Diary

by CapableofFeeling



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, Diary/Journal, M/M, Other, Suicidal Thoughts, Teenage Grantaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:03:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapableofFeeling/pseuds/CapableofFeeling
Summary: Dear Diary,This wasn't my idea. My therapist told me I had to write down my thoughts so...here you go.This is young Grantaire's diary he promised his therapist he'd write.





	

Dear Diary,

This wasn't my idea. My therapist told me I had to write down my thoughts so...here you go. First of this is very private so Bahorel, if you've some how get hold of this, fuck off and I hate you (not really <3 <3)

Second off, hi, i'm Grantaire. I'm not going to write all about who I am because you'll find out soon enough. Plus, I hate myself so, there's that. 

Today I don't feel so bad, it could be worse. Don't tell anyone but I miss my friends. They're all at school together and I just couldn't handle school anymore. They said they're still my friends no matter what but I can't help feeling rejected. They spend all day together and I only see them when I can deal with socialisation. I can't help but think that one day soon my presence will be forgotten about. So not only am I a drop out but I also have no friends...great start, 'taire.

What else...what else? ah yes, my plans.

My plans for today is to survive, much like any other day to be quite honest. I have family coming round later to prove to me that they still like me even though i'm depressed as shit, only to later to get fed up of me because I'M NOT BEING DEPRESSED RIGHT. I love my family. They are great though, they just don't really understand what is like to be depressed because they're so god damn happy all the time. Or maybe there is something i'm missing cos I mean the depression has to come from somewhere right?

To end with, my positive thought of the day...that's a hard one...maybe i'll skip that one for today.

Bye


End file.
